1. Technical Field
The present subject matter relates to a display for showing energy related information. It further relates to a display with multiple modes of operation.
2. Description of Related Art
As consumers become more interested in energy conservation, many consumers find it desirable to monitor their energy consumption in various ways. Some consumers may utilize their computer to monitor their energy consumption using data from their power company or a smart meter in their home. Other consumers may utilize a special purpose display designed to show information collected from the smart meter.
As a part of the move to more energy efficient lives, many consumers may purchase electric vehicles (EV) that may be charged using home charging stations. These home charging stations provide power from the electric grid to the EV and may or may not pass that power through the home electric meter as some charging stations may have their own metering systems. Many charging stations may provide a display of some sort for monitoring the status of the battery in the EV.